


Smoke

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Один из возможных вариантов того, что осталось за кадром церемонии награждения "Comet 2008"
Relationships: David Jost/Bill Kaulitz, David Jost/Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Ну а что ещё можно подумать, глядя на такое фото? ;)  
> https://sun1-26.userapi.com/Tj6_CZvr8ezovBdFVPX84hBTxISk4ZUIpb82JA/ftJOcoV5fns.jpg

Вечеринка удалась на славу. Это был такой драйв после получения четырех наград! Они сделали это! Tokio Hotel победили во всех заявленных номинациях. Невероятный успех. Германия уже давно, а теперь и вся Европа у их ног. А впереди — новые горизонты и покорение новых вершин. Йост ведь обещал, что сделает всё возможное. Даже если для этого придется не всегда быть рядом. Эти дети давно выросли и их не нужно постоянно держать за руку. Даже если очень хочется прижать покрепче. Чтоб не оступились. Но каждый совершает свои ошибки, и это неизбежно. Но сейчас не стоит думать об этом.

Самое страшное — уже позади. Билл полностью восстановился после операции. Поначалу среди ночи он вздрагивал во сне, тут же широко распахивая глаза, прижимался к брату в темноте и шептал: «Мне снова снился тот концерт. И эта тишина…» Том всегда успокаивал, и младший снова мог уснуть.

И если бы была возможность повернуть время вспять, Билл не изменил бы ничего. Такова его судьба. Сводить мир с ума. И он её принял.

…А потом Билл снова начал курить.

Вот и сейчас он тянул близнеца к запасному выходу, желая затянуться с ним на пару. Дэвид пошел за ними. Не зря же приехал. И всё по старому сценарию. Как будто они сами не справятся. Билл не возражает, Том — автоматически согласен.

Щелчок. Билл с наслаждением вдохнул дым в лёгкие и дал прикурить Тому. То, как он держал сигарету в руках, уже можно было назвать искусством. Такой уверенный в себе, нереально взрослый Билл — что в нем осталось от того маленького мальчика? Хотя и тогда ему было не занимать уверенности.

Они честно пытались избавиться от вредной привычки. Не вышло. Руки сами тянулись к зажигалке. Дэвид тоже честно пытался завязать. Зависимостью от курения, к счастью, не страдал — но и без того хватило.

С Биллом завязать не смог. В первую же встречу после долгой разлуки сдался без боя. Ни с кем не было так, как с ним. Ни до, ни после. И не будет никогда. Второй такой просто не родился на этом свете. Ведь даже его брат был совсем другим. Хоть и близнецы, а заменить одного другим невозможно ни в каком отношении. Они друг друга дополняют, как два кусочка паззла. Но не повернёшь не той стороной — не сойдется. Поэтому, когда Билл со слезами на глазах писал Тому записочки, что ему придется петь вместо него, старший молил небеса, в которые никогда не верил, чтобы этого никогда не случилось.

Да, с Томом тоже всё было. В первый раз они были пьяны, и старший хотел попробовать. Узнать, что чувствует Билл. Было странно, даже неловко. Том стеснялся, как девственник. Но понравилось. Тому нравилось всё, что так приятно близнецу. Но Биллу по-прежнему не нравились девицы, иногда остающиеся в номере брата. Он с удовольствием бы схватил их за волосы и вышвырнул прочь. Нет, младший им не завидовал — он получал намного больше, чем они. Он от рождения получил по праву целую жизнь со своей половиной. Они не знали ничего, кроме Тома Каулитца, сексуального гитариста. На практике все было не так красиво, как в их мечтах. Для него это был лишь способ снять напряжение. Относился как к вещи. Парни как-то пошутили, что Том никогда не женится. Ему было все равно. То, что Билл никогда не женится, видимо, было само собой разумеющимся. Георг, конечно, догадался, что свои флюиды Билл давно распространил на близнеца. И до Густава дошло, но чуть позже — когда близнецы так увлеклись, что табличку «Не беспокоить» не повесили, а он заглянул. Охренел. Закрыл дверь. Никогда не говорил с братьями на эту тему, но по его взгляду было видно, что понял. Такие вот взаимоотношения были между участниками группы.

Наверное, если бы не Том, Дэвид бы сгреб Билла в охапку и увез на край света, чтоб никому не достался.

Мысли о том, что когда-нибудь они смогут отделиться от лейбла, все чаще посещали братьев. Добрый продюсер все устроит. А потом он заберёт их. В светлое будущее. Все останется позади.

С каждым выдохом сознание словно очищалось. Все мысли уходили на второй план, оставалось только спокойствие. Докурив, Билл вновь потягивал свой напиток через трубочку. Том пил как-то… неинтересно. А Билл — так, словно хотел соблазнить весь мир. Том поднял взгляд на близнеца и едва не подавился трубочкой. Йост с трудом держал в руках стакан. Сейчас эти двое явно думали об одном и том же. Как дотянуть до конца вечеринки и не прижать Билла где-нибудь в неподходящем месте? Хотелось. Слишком сильно. Они ушли, не дождавшись окончания праздника.

Ходили слухи, что близнецы уединились в номере с какими-то девушками. Фанатки горько плакали. Они просто не знали, что в этот самый миг, когда они рыдали над давно потерянной невинностью Каулитца-младшего, он наслаждался любовью, которую заслужил сполна.

До кровати они не дошли. Том дрожащими руками пытался раздеть Билла, но не мог, запутался в его украшениях. Но выход нашёл быстро — уж ширинку брату расстегнуть дело было несложное…

Дэвид прижался к Биллу со спины. Поцеловал татуировку на шее. Она выглядела потёртой — сделана была не слишком качественно. Но она была настоящей. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы спросить:

— Вы давно?..

— Да нет… вчера только, — сбивчиво прошептал Билл, вцепляясь в копну братских дредов. — Можешь сразу.

От такого предложения было невозможно отказаться. Йост держал его за бёдра, чтоб не дёргался слишком сильно.

— Да-а-а… — Билл не знал, куда деться от такого наслаждения, охватившего его со всех сторон. Том держал его ноги, чтоб близнец не рухнул.

Было так хорошо. И вовсе не слишком. Если всех это устраивает, значит, именно так нужно. Так правильно. Том выпустил член Билла изо рта, громко причмокнув. Он смотрел на брата с таким вожделением, которое, наверное, невозможно описать никакими словами. Это просто нужно было видеть. Только никто не имел права заглянуть в этот странно устроенный мир. Билл опустил глаза и поймал этот замутнённый взгляд. Том принялся бесстыдно вылизывать его яички.

— Том… — Билл не договорил. Дэвид резко толкнулся в нём и зажал ему рот рукой, иначе Каулитц орал бы так, что услышала б вся Германия. Да и пусть бы — узнали бы, как ему хорошо. Билл забился в сладкой истоме. Белые капли стекали по лицу Тома. Он довольно облизнулся. Остальное вытер рукавом. Отстирается как-нибудь. А если нет — плевать. Том поднялся.

— Дэйв, кончай там быстрей, мне тоже надо, — усмехнулся. Не ревновал? Ну, почти…

Пришлось немного подождать — Том как раз успел раздеться и выкурить ещё одну сигаретку. Она была предпоследней. Кто-то сегодня останется без порции никотина.

Билл даже не успел ничего сообразить. Едва только Йост покинул его тело, как Том тут же завалил близнеца на кровать. Проникая в него, он вновь ощущал себя частью единого целого.

Дэвид оставил Билла без последней сигареты. Ну как было удержаться? От такого зрелища не только закуришь. Том трахал брата с какой-то отчаянной яростью. Внутри было так мокро и уже совсем не тесно. Тому больше нравилось первым, но сегодня он уступил. Ведь уже завтра они снова будут только вдвоем. Чего не сделаешь для любимого близнеца? Даже позволишь ему быть любимым не только тобой в эту ночь…

Билл царапал его спину. С последними рывками он чувствовал, будто умирает и возрождается вновь. Эта любовь родилась раньше них обоих, и с каждым годом становилась только сильней. Йост вдруг подумал, что если бы Билл был один — то было бы страшнее его оставить. С Томом он не пропадёт.

— Покурить бы, — прошептал Билл, наконец, отдышавшись и придя в себя.

— До утра потерпишь, — Том поцеловал его в нос. Совсем как в детстве. — А ты долго любоваться будешь? — обратился он к Дэвиду. — Ложись уже к нам. Места хватит.

Билл хихикнул.

— Думал, мы тебя отпустим так быстро?

И действительно. Впереди была ещё целая ночь, чтоб ни о чём не думать.

А завтра — к новым вершинам.


End file.
